April 2023
April 2023 During the month of April, Yeovil Town F.C played 6 League matches. They ended the month 5th in the League. Premier League: MD31 Huddersfield Post-match Interview "I don't know how you explain that. They even had 10-men for the majority of the second half. We just looked so lethargic compared to Huddersfield and their energy. They have really dampened our momentum and we fall out of the European places. With Chelsea and Spurs chasing us every game, we simple can't afford any further performances like this. On a lighter note, D. Yearwood and D. Osei Yaw has been training with the team and look set to return next week. It has been a long 7-months without Derick, but if it wasn't for his injury, then we probably wouldn't have had a stellar season from Lovre Benkovic, so swings and roundabouts. Hopefully, he can inject some pace and energy into the team because we need something to freshen up the squad. It has been a long season and understandably, players everywhere are feeling it. Derick should be like a brand new signing!" Premier League: MD32 Southampton Post-match Interview "Well aren't those names for sore eyes! Derick nets on his return (from a Yearwood assist) and Mounie breaks his duck! Osei Yaw took his goal well when he beat the Keeper at the near post and you could see what it meant to him and the players in that celebration! And Mounie! I know he was frustrated to not score against Huddersfield and he was trying too hard in the first half. He adjusted his focus and finally got his goal. It was a beautiful turn in the box and a delicate finesse into the bottom corner. Now he has found his confidence again, he can help us push for Europe with a few additional goals. Same goes for Derick!" Premier League: MD33 Chelsea Post-match Interview "What a game! I mean, granted, all of the action was in the first half, but I am over the moon with the result. It is fortunate that Kimmich was sent off around the half-hour mark, and it's a shame that D. Blind wasn't able to convert the penalty, but the second half was a professional performance from us where we might have ordinarily threw away the result late in the game. This result gives us a cushion as it pegs back Chelsea who were right on our tail. There's a long way to go before we can confirm European football, especially with Old Trafford coming up in just a few days, but we're going to go there and give everything we can to pick up a result." Premier League: MD34 Manchester United Post-match Interview "You know, when you have a player like De Gea coming between you and scoring a goal, you can never really guarantee a result going your way. He was unbeatable tonight and we just have to tip our cap and move on. Today was a rare start for Daniel Ojo. He has been with us for a long time now and has fallen down the pecking order, but I tell you what, if he was playing in red today, no-one would have batted an eyelid. He was very strong and he had the left flank on lockdown. I'll definitely give him some more minutes after today! The bad news from today really is that Lovre Benkovic's season is over. It looks as though he has broken the same toe as he did at the start of last year when he accidentally hit the goalpost. But with 28 league goals to his name, I don't think the golden boot is at risk as Kane needs 6 goals to catch-up. Not that he hasn't done it before, but they have some tough opponents coming up. I hope Lovre wins the award anyway, you can't say he hasn't deserved it! Finally, it looks as though A. Bell will be moving to Brighton in the next window. Communications have advanced and it's just a matter of the club agreeing with the player. He has expressed his interest to leave and we didn't want to stand in his way. Hence, Ojo making an appearance in his place." Premier League: MD35 Cardiff City Post-match Interview "What an absolute strike from James huh! Incredible technique! He has been asking for minutes all year and I promised him he would get a chance. He hit that bicycle kick so smoothly and such speed that everyone in the box ready for the corner hardly moved! If that's not in the top 3 goals of the season, then I call corruption! Unfortunately, we couldn't get 3-points. It's frustrating for us but we are still 4-points ahead of Chelsea. If we can win our next two games, then that should be enough for us to secure Europa League football next season. Everton, despite the match they gave us in our first leg, sit in the relegation zone. They're dangerous and will be out for 3-points in order to keep their hopes alive of staying in the league. We both have everything to play for so it is going to be an interesting battle!" Premier League: MD36 Everton Post-match Interview "Daniel Ojo is in some seriously inspired form. We made the decision to rest Cyrus as he has been struggling a little lately, so we put A. Robinson on the right and allowed Daniel to keep going down the left. He took his goal like a Striker in his prime! I think he will be our backup next year. That result just about pushes us over the finish line with Chelsea losing to Manchester United. A win against Wolves next month and we'll have Europa League. Failing to beat Wolves would mean trying to get a result at Anfield, so the priority is to go all out for that and we can relax and rotate the team for Liverpool. We'll get it done." YeoLaTengo Monthly Review YeoLaTengo Player of the Month League Table Preview A snapshot of Yeovil Town in the Premier League, with the teams in close proximity.